


you good there, lover boy?

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [45]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, carlos is oblivious, i dont like it, it's 1.37am and this is probably dumb as fuck, jealous!tk, marjan and tk have an amazing friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: some guy on a call flirts with carlos, and tk watches on
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: dhylen writes one shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 294





	you good there, lover boy?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like how this turned out, but i'm posting it anyways. i hope this is half decent at least :)
> 
> prompt from @guns-ships-bombs on tumblr:
> 
> Can we please get some jealous tk? Like maybe someone hits in Carlos while they’re on a call? Super excited to read the other prompts and thank you!

TK isn't jealous. He's never been before, and why would that change now, twenty-six years into his life? The man he's dating doesn't have eyes for anyone else, he knows this. So why does his face heat up as he watches the interaction between the other two.

A tense feeling in his shoulders spreads down his back, making it feel like hes carrying this heavy weight. Which, he is in a way, his turnout gear still on his body. But this is something more, something extra. Not one bit does he enjoy whatever this sensation is.

There are eyes burning into the back of his skull, he can feel it in an instant, and he tries to ignore. Succeeding for a minute, he keeps his eyes trained on the 911 caller and Carlos, until there's a soft sound of a throat clearing behind him, and a gentle tap on his clothed bicep.

Marjan shoots him a slightly worried look, as if to silently ask what's going through his head, knowing him well enough to notice something is up. "You good there, lover boy?"

It can't have been that obvious that he was staring at his boyfriend, could it? Though, he's never really been one to hide his emotions well. So, on second thought, it probably was pretty clear to those around him. Especially the ones from the 126. 

Unconvincingly, he smiles at her. "All good." It comes out snappy, and he doesn't mean for it to happen, it's not Marjan's fault Carlos isn't pushing this other guy away.

"Don't lie to me, TK," she pushes, her expression tender. 

TK is more than grateful that the team has his back, and he would have any of theirs in a heartbeat in return. It's a familial type of love they have, and TK wouldn't trade it for the world.

He sighs. "He's so obviously flirting with Carlos." Fuck, he sounds like a whiny teenager, someone whose boyfriend had stopped giving him attention barely two minutes ago and he'd decided to overreact.

"T, Carlos is a professional, he's not returning the signals. Besides, that man loves you like crazy, the same way you feel about him." There's not many times where Marjan is wrong in moments like these. The insight she has into things has always seemed to be helpful.

Shrugging in response, TK continues to pack away the jaws they had used not long ago. Speaking of jaws, from his peripheral vision, he can see the blonde lightly touch Carlos' arm, and TK can feel the muscles in his face clench a little more than they should, his jaw almost locking in place.

Eye rolls and low sighs are all he can give now, his exasperation showing clearly all over. 

TK isn't a jealous guy, he never has been. Not even all those times in past relationships where his partner would be shamelessly flirting back in front of TK's face. Carlos isn't doing that, he just... isn't putting a stop to it. With the past times this has happened - before Carlos - TK had always just brushed it aside, never thinking too much into it. Maybe it was because deep down, his soul knew that they were never meant to be. With Carlos, things are different, more intense but comfortable.

He can't go over there, that would be honestly one of the stupidest things he's done, and in all honesty, TK has done some stupid shit. 

"Hey, Carlos is coming over here," Marjan leans into TK's side as she whispers the words, a sympathetic smile pasted on her mouth. It's genuine. She wants to say more, but she makes a point to give Carlos a small nod in greeting before walking away to continue the clean up with the others.

"Hey, Ty," Carlos announces, standing next to TK.

If he speaks, TK is worried he'll say the wrong thing, that he will just blurt out the incorrect words and mess everything up, like he does with everything else good in his life. But he can't just stand there and say nothing either, that would be rude and make Carlos question what's wrong. TK doesn't want that. He doesn't want to talk about it.

He's not jealous. He's - annoyed? Is that the right word? Hm, it'll do.

So, he gives his best smile. By best, in this moment, he of course means as tight lipped as possible and nowhere near reaching his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay, you hurt? Should I go get Michelle?" Not even waiting for an answer, he places one splayed hand on TK's back while he looks frantically around for the paramedic.

"No," TK grits out. "I'm fine. Physically."

Yeah, he definitely did not mean to say that last part out loud.

"Talk to me."

There's a moment of silence as TK inhales deeply, as if more oxygen will help center him and keep him grounded enough to get through this next part without crying.

"I- He was-" Wow, this is pointless. Clenching his eyes closed, he breathes deeply again, turning to face Carlos. "Why didn't you push him away? Why did you let him keep flirting with you?"

"Wait, what?" The contact from his palm releases off TK's body, and the latter misses the gesture instantly. "Baby, he was not flirting with me."

"Carlos, I could see it from a mile away."

Flickering eyes are all TK sees from Carlos. Like he's trying to figure out what just happened. Then, they blow wide. "Oh shit, he was. I didn't even realise. TK, I am so sorry. I would never willingly condone or participate in anything like that with someone that isn't you."

Here TK thought he was the oblivious one in this relationship. "No, I know you wouldn't. I know I'm overreacting, I don't mean to. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I don't have eyes for anyone but you. You never have to worry about some random guy flirting with me, okay?" Carlos' voice has softened, and his smile is small but it's there. "Jealous is a good look on you though, it's hot."

Easing the tension is something Carlos has always managed to do easily with TK, and for that he is grateful. Chuckling, TK shakes his head at his boyfriend's antic, and discreetly takes his hand between his own fingers. Later, he will totally kiss that smug look off his face, and he knows he never has to worry about Carlos chatting up someone else. He trusts Carlos with his life.

Maybe TK was jealous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tarlos spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sd6cBdUm1L2V2MpeAaLwM?si=hwO6aINoS42PLKi6dov_Mw


End file.
